Heat
by Shingeki-No-Koiji
Summary: [Reiner x Reader] Okay this is another raffle request from DA, the prompt was a Reiner x Reader lemon, so I'm really really really sorry about this but here's a 4k word count lemon with Reiner. Hope you enjoy it if you read it


A particularly brisk gust of frigid wind caused you to shudder, tightening your cloak around your shoulders. All around you, the Survey Corps headquarters was bustling with activity, like a beehive on a Summer's day. The sky above the castle was murky, impenetrable clouds scudding across the dull sky. The air was filled with the scent of dying leaves and approaching rain.

_Tch, so much for a beautiful Autumn day!_

Casually, you wandered towards the noticeboard in the courtyard, where a large group of trainees was already gathered. Everyone was reading the roster, figuring out what chores they had for the day. Each week, one or two days would be entirely devoted to cleaning and maintenance instead of training, and today happened to be one of them. You personally found that these days were a welcome break from the monotony of physical training, and so a wide smile was dawning upon your face.

As you approached the crowd, Sasha and Connie turned around to greet you.

"Hey (name)! Where were you at breakfast? You missed out on hot oatmeal, you know." Sasha cried cheerfully, nudging your shoulder playfully as you paused next to her.

"Yeah, (name)!" Connie piped up, a mischievous smirk playing across his face. "Where were you? We saved you a seat y'know. Ungrateful!"

"I, uh..." You spluttered, eyes widening slightly as you glanced around for an excuse.

_Shit gotta think of something believable, can't let anyone find out where I really w-_

You lost all train of thought as your (e/c) orbs connected with a certain pair of honey golden eyes. Their corners crinkled slightly as the herculean blond grinned, folding his arms nonchalantly and leaning against the noticeboard.

You could feel the heat rising in your face, a surefire way to betray yourself. Snapping your vision back to Sasha, you cleared your throat slightly.

"I was in the showers earlier. I woke up kind of late so I skipped breakfast. Sorry for making you worry, Sash."

A horrified look struck Sasha's features, and she clasped your hands tightly in her own as she spoke.

"(name), you can't go skipping meals like that! Breakfast is _incredibly_ important, and it really was delicious this morning! You can always shower later in the day! So promise me you'll wake up early enough tomorrow, or else I'll come drag you out of your room."

You burst out laughing at how she revered food so much, feeling nothing but adoration for Sasha.

"Alright, alright, I promise. Now will you let me go find my name on the list? At this rate I'm gonna be late for my chores too."

Releasing your hands, Sasha's expression lit up. Connie, however, looked suddenly struck by a thought, his brows furrowed together pensively.

"Come to think of it, (name) wasn't the only person absent at breakfast huh." Connie said, scratching at his chin thoughtfully. "If I recall, Bertholdt was sitting with Jean instead of Reiner 'cause he wasn't there either."

Your breath hitched in your throat at his words, warning bells clanging inside your mind.

_Oh shit Connie, why do you have to be so damn sharp this morning. I swear to God, if you even say anything else out loud I'll-_

Connie clapped his right fist into his left hand, realization dawning upon his boyish features.

"I've got it!"

_Oh shit no no no I will silence you, Springer, don't make me do this!_

As you prepared to clap a hand over his mouth, Connie turned to you and Sasha and whispered gleefully "I bet Reiner was _really_ constipated this morning, thanks to that stew last night!"

You almost felt faint with relief, giggling hysterically to yourself as Connie and Sasha howled with laughter beside you. Over by the notice board, Reiner was eyeing the three of you curiously. He arched one eyebrow and caught your gaze once more, still doubled over with mirth.

Straightening yourself up, you waved to the mischievous pair as they ambled off, still snickering with each other. As you approached the noticeboard, now substantially less crowded, your eyes never left Reiner's. Your cheeks felt hot, and your heart rate sped up slightly.

Breaking eye contact in front of the roster, you raked your vision across the list of names until you found yours. '(name), REINER : WAREHOUSE BLOCK B'.

A hulking presence behind you caught your attention, warm breath tickling the back of your neck. You could feel the goosebumps rising under the unexpected attention.

"You and me pulled warehouse duty this morning," Reiner's voice purred in your ear.

You spun around to regard the towering blond, flashing him a confident smile to mask your fluster.

"Good morning, Reiner. What is it we have to do on warehouse duty, exactly?"

Grinning, Reiner motioned for you to follow him, and the two of you began wandering unhurriedly towards the supply warehouses. Around this side of the castle grounds, there weren't many soldiers working. It appeared that most of them were either cleaning the vast castle interior, or helping out with the massive stables that housed the Survey Corps' horses.

"Well," Reiner spoke with a casual tone, "Last time I got put on the warehouses, there was a clipboard with the required supplies for the next expedition. Basically, all we had to do was organize and document what there is in stock, put aside what the expedition requires, and fill out an ordering form for replacements or whatever is missing."

You nodded as he spoke, absorbing his words. The job sounded straightforward enough. However, the thought of being alone in a huge, dark warehouse with Reiner was causing your heart to flutter and your face to blush furiously.

"Hey, (name), what were you three laughing so hard about earlier? I thought I heard Connie say my name."

As you reached the front door to Warehouse B, you shot the bulky blond a sly sideways glance. "Well now, Reiner, _they_ were laughing because they assumed you were constipated this morning."

Reiner erupted in laughter, clutching his ribs with one hand. Wiping his eyes, he shouldered the door open and held it ajar for you to enter the warehouse first.

"Alright, so that's an interesting answer. Well, if that's why they were laughing, what about _you_, (name)?"

You stepped into the dark building. There were very few windows, all situated close to the high ceiling and coated in thick layers of dust and soot. The grimy glass combined with the lack of sunlight created a very dim atmosphere in the warehouse. Up above the entrance on the other side of the cavernous room, you could see a loft of sorts through the gloom. It appeared to be nothing more than a thick wooden platform, concealing almost a third of the ceiling. The air was cold, and you could feel a small shiver coming on.

Fumbling around with a box of matches, you began lighting a pair of lanterns on the table by the door.

"Well, Reiner. I was having a good old laugh out of relief."

"Relief?" He asked curiously as he pulled the charter clipboard off the wall, flicking through the pages.

"Mhmm. I had a pretty nerve-wracking moment earlier. You see, Connie realized we had both been absent at breakfast, and my immediate thought was that he had concluded we were missing _together_." You chuckled, holding the lantern high to survey your surroundings.

"I had half a mind to pounce on him to shut him up. If any of the senior soldiers had found out what we were doing this morning..."

A large hand pressed against the small of your back, and Reiner's lips tickled the shell of your ear as he spoke. "Well now, that was a close call wasn't it? We should be a bit sneakier from now on. Getting caught would be rather troublesome for both of us."

Blushing furiously, you shuffled away from Reiner and began wandering between the towering rows of crates. A grip on your wrist stopped you, and you were spun swiftly around to land with a dull thud against Reiner's barrel chest. Beneath your fingers, you could feel the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, the rapidly beating heart against his ribs.

Deep vibrations rumbled through his body as he chuckled amiably at you, gazing down with soft golden eyes.

"Here, lets swap. You hold the list and call out what we need, and I'll move the crates. Sound good?"

Still blushing, all you could do was nod. For reasons you couldn't explain, physical contact with Reiner always left you flustered. Every touch, every kiss, any time he got you undressed... every time, you would infallibly be reduced to a blushing, erratic mess. To make matters even worse, he knew what effect he had on you, and would occasionally make a game out of it.

Smiling, he planted a chaste kiss against the top of your head before striding away with one of the lanterns, leaving you slightly dizzy.

Time seemed to drag on slowly. The dull, redundant task of calling out the names of supplies and waiting while Reiner heaved and stacked, shoved and dragged crates around made the morning blend together. You couldn't help but feel a little bad, getting the easy part of the job while Reiner took up all the hard labor.

Finally, he called out to you through the gloom.

"Hey (name)! Come over here!"

Curious, you set the clipboard down on the table and wandered through the towers of equipment, lantern held in front of you. Shadows danced playfully in the flickering lantern glow as you walked slowly, deliberately.

You reached where you had thought Reiner's voice had been coming from, and paused confused. Peering around, your eyes scoured the black corners of the vast building.

A brawny pair of arms encircled your waist from behind, causing you to squeak and almost drop your lantern.

"Shhhh, it's just me, (name)..." Reiner purred in your ear, breath hot against your neck. You could feel your knees tremble slightly, face filling with heat.

His lips pressed against the skin of your neck, trailing kisses gently across the supple flesh and up the edge of your ear. He moved slowly, tantalizingly. Gently, Reiner's arms released and his hands grabbed your arms to spin you around. Smiling down at you, he took your small hand in his strong grip.

"How far down the list did we get?"

Slightly flustered from his attention, you managed to respond "More than halfway, definitely... Probably less than an hour's work left in this building."

Reiner's face lit up happily, and he began leading you towards the back of the warehouse, where the huge loft area loomed above.

"How about we take a break up there for a while? We've worked fast, and I reckon we deserve a little downtime."

Nodding shyly, you allowed him to pull you towards a tall ladder leading up to the platform. Gently releasing your hand, he motioned for you to climb first. You shot him a sly look, grabbing the closest rung on the ladder.

"No cheeky business while I'm climbing, got it? I'd rather not fall on my ass today!"

Laughing boisterously, Reiner held up his hands in mock defense. "Hey, hey! That's pretty mean, (name). I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger, you're just fun to make blush y'know. Besides, I would always catch you."

Confident that he wasn't going to tickle you or anything silly while you climbed, you began your ascent. The ladder itself was very old, but made of sturdy wood reinforced with steel bolts. The faint creaks it made when you put your weight down was almost pleasant.

Reaching the top, you crawled onto the platform. The space was impressive, spanning from wall to wall where the windows were. The floor itself was made from varnished wood, and barely made a sound as you rose to your feet. Wandering over to one of the windows, you stared out over the courtyard through the filthy glass. You could make out the shapes of Connie and Sasha dragging huge fabric sacks towards the kitchens, and Bertholdt near the stables. He appeared to be fixing the spokes on one of the supply carriages.

A grunt behind you heralded Reiner's arrival in the loft, and you spun around to see if he needed help. The burly soldier was perfectly capable, however, hoisting himself deftly onto the platform with the lantern between his teeth.

He removed the lantern from his mouth, and motioned for you to follow him to the far side of the loft, against the wall furthest from the warehouse entrance. You obliged, and the two of you settled down on the floor, leaning against the stone wall.

"Pretty cool up here, huh?" Reiner said cheerfully, gesturing slightly at your surroundings.

You agreed enthusiastically, drinking in the sights with your eager eyes. You caught Reiner smiling at you in your peripheral vision, and turned to him, puzzled.

"What's got you all smiley now, mister?"

Reiner reached over to stroke his knuckles gently down the side of your face, his skin hot against your cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you this a thousand times before, but you are so damn_ adorable_, y'know. You're cute, skilled, intelligent..." He leaned in close, breathing over your ear as your face flushed again, "..._sexy_ too. I never get tired of seeing you flustered, or enthusiastic. Damn, I never get tired of seeing you _naked_ either."

As he spoke, Reiner dipped his head began trailing kisses along your jugular. You could feel his tongue sliding up towards you ear, where he nibbled gently, eliciting a slight gasp of surprise from you. He blew cold air across the wet skin, making you shiver. As Reiner pulled away from your neck to look you dead in the eyes, you could detect his hunger there.

"I wanted you so badly this morning, (name)..." He whispered, leaning his forehead against yours. "I want you so bad _now_ too... You drive me so wild. Not to mention, we have some spare time..."

Reiner trailed off, reading your expression for permission or denial. This was something you truly adored about the tall blond. No matter how many times you slept together, no matter how great his needs grew or how lustful he became, he would always make sure you were one hundred percent consenting before taking it any further. It was pure respect.

_Ever the gentleman, huh Reiner?_

Still blushing furiously under his tender gaze, you reached up to gently guide his face to yours. Pressing your soft lips against his, you murmured "I want it too, Reiner."

Grinning against your lips, he reached up to grasp your cloaked shoulders as he kissed you hungrily. His thumbs traced gentle circles before his hands slid up to cup your face. You slipped your arms over his shoulders, pressing your body slightly against his as you deepened the kiss. Nibbling on his lip caused him to open his mouth invitingly, and his tongue swept out to greet yours.

You felt slightly light headed, clinging to his short cropped hair as his mouth stole your breath. Pure contentment washed over you as your lips caressed each others.

Shifting his bulk, Reiner moved to press you against the wall, kneeling between your thighs. One of his hands lifted to hold himself up against the stone, the other slowly unclasping your cloak. As it fell to the wood beneath you, he began removing his own cloak.

You broke away from the kiss to catch your breath, panting slightly and gazing up at Reiner between your thick lashes. He growled low in his chest, leaning down to nuzzle into your throat. You slid your tan jacket from your shoulders, dropping it on top of the cloaks to give him broader access to your neck.

Reiner's lips grasped onto the soft skin along your neck, kissing down to your collar bone as he hummed deep in his throat. His teeth nipped at the exposed flesh, his hand clutching the other side of your neck as he pulled you closer to him. Gasping and wriggling slightly beneath his ministrations, your deft fingers slid his jacket away and began un-clipping the harnesses across his chest. Upon realizing what you were doing, he chuckled slyly and returned the favor. Flicking the buckles in speed only a soldier could attain, you removed each other's body harnesses and your own boots.

After all of the leather straps had clattered to the ground, Reiner pushed you down onto the soft pile formed by your cloaks. His lips crashed against yours once more, and your hands flew up to pull his forest green shirt over his head. The kiss was broken only until the shirt was cast off, and then his mouth was again claiming yours, moving rhythmically. You ran your hands across his sculpted chest, earning another feral growl.

As Reiner began unbuttoning your own shirt, you could feel the heat rising deep in your body. A telltale dampness was forming between your legs, and you squirmed beneath his bulk.

"R-Reiner..." You gasped, running your fingers through his hair as he finally opened your shirt.

"Mmmmm?" He hummed, kissing along your stomach and up towards your breasts.

"I need you." You whispered.

Reiner stiffened above you, a small hiss escaping his mouth. His body gave a small shiver and he met your gaze with that lustful, hungry expression.

No more needed to be said. Straightening up, Reiner deftly unbuckled and removed his pants, casting them off nonchalantly before attacking yours. You could see the sweat already forming on his shoulders, glistening in the dim light. Within moments, your white uniform pants joined his and his hands began roaming your chest, squeezing and caressing every inch.

You gave a small whimper, arching your back luxuriously against the sensation of his calloused hands massaging your sensitive skin. Reiner reached around you with one hand, nimbly un-clipping the bra and tossing it onto the pile of clothes.

_Impressive, he's gotten pretty good at that now._

Lowering his heavy body onto yours, Reiner kept himself slightly propped up with his right arm while his left hand rubbed and squeezed your right breast. His mouth explored the other, lapping and dragging his teeth across the sensitive nipple. Subconsciously, his hips had slowly begun to grind and roll against yours, creating an aching rythm of friction. Both of your breathing became more labored, as you quietly moaned from his ministrations on your chest.

With each roll and press of Reiner's hips, you could feel the hardening mass within his boxers dragging across your sensitive entrance. You legs trembled slightly as your need grew stronger, and it felt like your entire body was tingling. His body heat was always so incredibly hot, leaving your skin burning from each touch and caress.

Lips and hands abandoning your chest, Reiner pulled himself up as he gripped the sides of your underwear. Winking mischeivously, he slowly dragged them down your legs, exposing your wetness to the cold biting air. Instinctively, you curled your legs up against the cold. However, after Reiner had removed his own underwear, he gently pried your knees apart and crawled between them, his face hovering above yours.

"God you look so beautiful right now, (name)..." He whispered huskily, eyes hooded.

Before you could answer, his body was bearing down on top of yours. Reiner's body heat was almost stifling now, already causing you to sweat despite your nudity. His open mouth crushed against yours, kissing you _hard_. Your hands reached around to his shoulder blades, gripping the skin. You could feel the head of his cock pressing against your opening. Almost automatically, your legs opened wider to invite him in, and so Reiner's hips sank lower and more forcefully against yours.

Breaking away, panting, he mumbled "You ready?" with eyes full of lust.

Growling, you trailed one hand down to his hips. "I was ready a while ago," you whispered impishly, eyes gleaming. With that, you rocked your hips up to meet his.

All the way up to the base, you took him in. Reiner's eyes rolled back in his head slightly as he let out a shuddering groan, your walls tightening on him. You bit your lip against a moan that yearned to escape, feeling him stretch you out luxuriously.

Recovering quickly, Reiner began to thrust his hips, burying his face deep in the crook of your shoulder. Wrapping your legs up around his body, your gripped onto him tightly as he moved rhythmically inside you. The sensation was intoxicating, and you could feel the tingling spreading further. Biting down on Reiner's muscular shoulder, you moaned into his flesh as he rocked against you. He responded by grunting and panting into your neck, whispering and muttering on the skin as he lost himself in the feeling.

One of Reiner's hands reached back to grab hold of your leg, pushing it further towards your body. Angling slightly downwards, he lifted your legs to reach an all new depth within you and began slamming harder. You could feel his member ramming against your sweet spot with each thrust, and your moans became more and more frequent.

You gasped out his name, which just seemed to push him to move faster. You writhed beneath him, pure ecstacy taking over. One of Reiner's hands slid down your leg to your entrance, where his thumb started rubbing your most sensitive bud in rhythm with his rolling hips.

Groaning and biting your lip, you could hardly think straight. Your climax was fast approaching after being teased so much before.

"R-Reiner, I'm gonna... Ah-h!"

In response, Reiner pushed further down onto you, his body pinned tightly to yours as he pumped. His thumb continued to massage your clitoris, causing the heat within your abdomen to rise further and further. Your eyes clenched shut as you felt you were close, and you pulled Reiner's face to yours in a sloppy, passionate kiss.

Rubbing and pressing your sensitive bud with his thumb, cock slamming roughly into your core, the sensation overwhelmed you. Like boiling water overflowing deep in your stomach, tingling waves of luxurious ecstasy rippled throughout your entire being and your walls clamped tightly onto Reiner's girth. As you whimpered in pleasure, your nails dragged pink lines down his shoulder blades. Your teeth gripped his lip as you panted against his mouth, whining and gasping in blissful gratification.

Groaning as he rode out your orgasm, Reiner wrapped his arms tightly around your shuddering body as he continued to roll against you, his own climax near. He continued to kiss you desperately, whispering your name into your mouth as his jerking hips lost rhythm. His thrusts became more erratic, pushing as hard as he could as his orgasm overtook his senses.

Moaning sensually, Reiner's hips slowed to a halt, his breathing labored and eyes misty with pleasure. You were panting beneath him, sweat making your hair cling to your body. The heat felt nearly stifling now, and you both needed to regain breath.

Pulling himself out gently, Reiner rolled onto his back and swung you over to land on top of him. He gently kissed your forehead, fingers tracing lazy circles across your shoulder-blades. Gradually, the heaving of his chest relaxed to a steady pace, and his thumping heart regained it's usual beat. You sighed contentedly, relaxing against his body. You could feel the heat in your cheeks, still present despite the frigid air.

"Well, that was a break well spent if you ask me," Reiner chuckled softly, his rumbling laughter vibrating through you.

Playfully, you swatted his nose. "Maybe so, but if we get caught up here we are _so dead_. We should get back to work, Reiner."

Groaning in response, Reiner locked his brawny arms around your body, making escape impossible. He looked so relaxed, eyes half shut and a warm smile plastered on his sculpted features.

"Five more minutes, (name)."


End file.
